1. Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to an image forming apparatus, particularly to an image forming apparatus using a rolled print medium.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a label printer, performs printing on a print medium having an adhesive surface with no release liner attached thereto, such as adhesive tape or a label sheet with no backing sheet (hereinafter also referred to as a linerless label sheet), and thereafter cuts the print medium into print medium pieces (hereinafter also referred to as label pieces) of a desired length.
An image forming apparatus, which conveys a print medium while adsorbing the print medium on a platen by a suction fan and reduces power of adsorption by the suction fan just before conveying operation in order to reduce the conveying load for the print medium, is known.
When a rolled print medium is used, the curvature of a leading edge portion of print medium occurs for a peculiar winding curl of the print medium which is held as a roll body. Especially in the case of using the rolled linerless label sheet, the leading edge portion of the print medium curls easily by a tearing off force because the adhesive surface of the print medium is held adhering to the roll body itself. Therefore, when using a linerless label sheet, the curl of the leading edge portion of the print medium 2 occurs easily, and the amount of curl is large.
When the image formation operation is performed using the print medium which has a curl in the leading edge portion, the print medium rubs the recording heads and degradation of image quality and a paper jam occur.